Tools which are swung or otherwise handled by users have weight and hardness characteristics. A tool made in part of a titanium alloy is lighter (has less weight per unit volume) than a tool made of steel since titanium alloys are less dense than steel. Titanium-containing tools require less effort to swing or lift. To accomplish equivalent energy at impact when the tool is used to strike objects, the tool is swung at higher speeds. Hammer heads made of titanium are lighter and easier to swing than steel heads; however, titanium is a softer material than hardened steel causing wear or distortion on and near the nail striking surface. Titanium hammers xe2x80x9cmushroomxe2x80x9d or otherwise deform at the striking face portion. Further, titanium hammers can create sparks when struck against certain surfaces requiring precautions to be taken.
Other steel or iron tools in use have similar drawbacks in that they are heavy enough to present a problem to users when repeatedly swung or lifted such as wedges used in log splitting and repeatedly placed in metal working mechanisms and then removed.
Broadly, the present invention comprises a tool or portion of a tool which has a first component that is composed of a material less dense than steel and therefore easier for the user to handle and a second tool component that has characteristics that are harder or otherwise useful as a working tool portion. The components are connected together.
The tool may be a tool that is swung or otherwise manipulated by the user such as a hammer or wedge used in splitting logs or may be a tool placed in and removed from a material working machine which uses tools in which weight reduction is advantageous.
The invention further includes unique arrangements for attaching the tool components together.